


Reminiscing

by SimplePleasure



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mikleo with long hair is the best part of the whole series, Reader is a seraph, Reuniting, Romance, Set after the ending, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePleasure/pseuds/SimplePleasure
Summary: Lailah had gently argued that you would always be helpful. Edna, with her subtle kindness, expressed she would miss your companionship but ultimately didn't stop you. Zaveid being, well, Zaveid, only mourned the loss of his future lover. Being a rather free-spirited seraph himself, he understood your reason and even helped convince Lailah to change her stance.Mikleo was the only one who couldn't provide an immediate response.Reader/Mikleo





	Reminiscing

A pleasantly cool breeze brings forth the scent of Ladylake's unique atmosphere. Clean and pure. With hints of various products shipped from corners of the land. It felt almost as though there was never such an event leading to the near destruction of the world. While the memories of battle are bitter, the ones full of laughter and hope cause a smile to morph onto your face. Strolling down the cobblestone street with your hands folded behind your back, you overhear various kids giggle while chasing one another, passing by you as a disjointed group of misfits. You pause in order to watch them, your lips curving up even further once noticing how one child is carrying a very familiar book.

"Ah!" the same youngster you were watching trips carelessly over an upturned piece of stone. He instantly wraps both of his short arms around the Celestial Records' copy while scrunching his eyes closed, bracing for the impact.

With practiced ease, you point an index finger in his direction. The same breeze you've been enjoying all morning returns full force to cushion his fall. Much to his and his friends' amazement, he steps back up with shaky footsteps, no scratch or scrape in sight. After exchanging wide-eyed stares and gaping mouths, they continue on their journey down the street with newly found vigor. You laugh joyfully at their antics before also turning around to walk in the opposite direction, resuming your leisurely pace.

As you pass by certain stalls, you come to realize that you've been away for much longer than you originally thought. Once springy young adults are now wrinkled peaceful grandparents. What used to be readily available and cheap is now considered rare and expensive. You briefly scan the area and make internal comparisons of the landscape in your mind. Relieved, you note that at least the overall structure of the city is still the same, albeit somewhat wider following the influx of residents. Thankfully, your destination was not part of the new construction.

Located outside of the aqueduct leading into the central district is a vastly wide raised area overlooking the grand expanse of crystal blue water. You quietly count each step as you climb the staircase, delighted to find that even the number hasn't changed. Even the lack of safety railings is a welcome sight. You approach the ledge until one footstep separates you from solid land to dunking face first into Ladylake's namesake. Well, as a Wind seraph, you didn't have much to worry about in regards to such a possibility.

Almost half a millennium.

Has time really passed by that fast? Yet, why did it seem like that one particular year lasted forever?

From the moment Sorey asked for your name, you never expected the meeting to proceed any further. Just an interesting human that could see seraphim. That was the only impression you had at the time.

Then he saved your life.

From 'interesting human' to 'Shepherd'. From 'Shepherd' to 'teammate'. From 'teammate' to 'friend'.

The order of changing appellation becomes more simple when you describe it like so. But you didn't have to justify the gaps for anyone. The memories are more than enough. Precious, precious memories that wouldn't trade for the world. Especially when concerning your closest companion throughout that seemingly, at the time, perilous adventure. His level-headed advice when Sorey would show moments of impulsivety. His blunt yet truthful observations of the situations at hand. His surprising fear of canines. His childlike appearance whenever one would so much mention a word similar to 'ruins'. His often brash reminders to remain vigilant when guarding your back from an unforseen attack. His embarrassment when he's in turn saved by you only seconds later following his 'reminder'. His seething expression whenever Zaveid would casually hit on you. His determination to advance. His resolution to remain by Sorey's side.

His breathtaking smile and warm embrace that day you departed from the entourage.

Despite not seeing him personally, there was no need to meet in order to confirm his well-being. While most humans can't see seraphim, they can certainly see the Shepherd. So long as you visited any populated town, you'd easily hear about the Shepherd's heroic deeds, selfless nature, and often modest personality. What once used to be nothing but a fairy tale has now become an aspiration for children of all ages. You wandered around the world after Sorey finally defeated the Lord of Calamity. You didn't have any particular goal in mind. Often, you'd reminisce when visiting familiar sites. Other times, you'd find yourself regretting separating from your dear companions. Once, you even considered searching for the Shepherd of the time. Searching for Mikleo.

But then your rational side manifested and instantly quelled the idea.

You weren't a Sub Lord as you didn't possess a Divine Artifact. You weren't particularly powerful. Your primary role was conducting reconnaissance and providing suitable information depending on which city the group was in. Before meeting Sorey and the others, you often traveled and immersed yourself in various cultures. You were thankful to have some sort of use for the group. Actually, one of the reasons why you even made the decision to leave was because you weren't confident that you could help the upcoming Shepherds. Lailah had gently argued that you would always be helpful. Edna, with her subtle kindness, expressed she would miss your companionship but ultimately didn't stop you. Zaveid being, well, Zaveid, only mourned the loss of his future lover. Being a rather free-spirited seraph himself, he understood your reason and even helped convince Lailah to change her stance.

Mikleo was the only one who couldn't provide an immediate response.

Zaveid had later discussed with you how, while Mikleo certainly is rather mature for his age, he's still considerably younger than most seraphs. He doesn't have enough experience to readily reply. After two days of him listlessly ignoring your pleas for understanding, you chose to leave, knowing that it'd only become tougher to part the longer you stayed. Mikleo finally broke his silence and only said a brief but warm, "See you later."

You remember laughing at how casual he sounded, only to choke down a sob soon after. Mikleo was much more composed. A seraph much younger than you in physical age had enveloped your smaller frame with his long arms. You had often seen him smile during the journey. Whether it was from amusement, excitement, or even awkwardness; you thought you'd seen it all.

But that smile in particular was full of such affection. Tenderness.

Even now, it remains imprinted in your mind clearly.

Closing your eyes with a wistful smile, you once again fold your hands behind your back. You hum peacefully. The unusually lengthy sky blue cloak hanging off your shoulders is ruffled and bunched up around your elbows. It flutters just a little above the stone floor. Underneath the cloak you wear a loosely fitting white strapless dress that ends below your knees, exposing a pair of matching short boots. Your entire outfit is drastically different from your combat-ready attire that you commonly wore during the time Sorey was a Shepherd.

Which is why Mikleo hesitates for a few moments, unsure if it's truly you standing before him.

It isn't until he hears the quiet humming of a familiar tune does he finally relax.

"You're going to fall over," he chides with a soft smile.

Stunned, you spin around with wide eyes, only to yelp as you stumble backwards. Even after wearing them for over a hundred years, you can't quite get used to wearing heeled boots. But since times were becoming progressively more and more peaceful, you decided to adopt the pair to cement that fact you didn't have to fight anymore. Thus, quick movements were not practiced.

Mikleo is equally surprised over your lack of coordination and quickly reaches over to tug you forward, nearly dropping the staff in his right hand. He overestimated his strength. You only had half a second to feel relieved before your nose is buried into his chest, his other hand still grasping onto your outstretched forearm. It remains raised in the air.

An awkward silence starts to settle in.

Mikleo decides to break it first with a chuckle that reverberates inside his body, causing a faint vibration to travel down your own starting from the point of physical contact. "What happened? When did you become so rusty?" he jokingly inquires.

With a dark blush, you pull away from the taller male to glare down at your treacherous shoes. "You try wearing heels and a dress. Tell me how that goes."

"Lailah doesn't seem to have a problem, though?"

"...Were you always this quick witted?"

Mikleo's smile widens. "It's been a while. Things have changed." He scans over your appearance with a critical eye, never once releasing his hold on your arm, much to your chagrin. "Evidently, that also seems to be true about you as well."

"Are you going to say that dresses don't suit me?" you mutter unhappily after realizing that not training or fighting for centuries have left you at a disadvantage. In the past, you could claim to be on par with Mikleo. Now it seems like all he has to do is flick his fingers to send you flying. No longer struggling to get out of his iron grip, you stare at the dark shirt peeking out from his open collar. While it doesn't differ much from his past look, the color palette has changed and overall it gives a less stuffy and rigid feeling. His hair had grown out as well. Tied into a simple ponytail, his characteristic bangs are still swept to the side in the same direction as before.

He lowers his head until his mouth ghosts over the shell of your ear. "You look even more beautiful than before," Mikleo whispers.

You instantly shiver. Never before have you ever heard such a... _sensual_ voice. Considering who the source of said voice is sends your heart into a volatile state. "Mikleo, stop that," you complain weakly, trying to turn your head to the side to avoid his close face.

Mikleo smirks at your vain attempt. "Stop what?"

"You..." Feeling as though you're losing this battle, you change the topic and voice the question that formed inside your mind the moment you heard his warning, "What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I was near Ladylake when I sensed someone using a Wind arte. It was faint, but I just wanted to make sure."

You recall how you helped a boy from face-planting earlier in the day. While you did indeed invoke an arte, you only used 5% of its actual strength. The fact that he could sense it while not being directly in the town itself just goes to show his vast improvement. Nonetheless, you frown thoughtfully. "Make sure of what?"

"If it was you or not."

Not expecting that sort of answer, you blink in surprise at him, momentarily forgetting how you were adamant about refusing to meet his eyes before. Mikleo chuckles once again. "Finally," he narrows his eyes with a relieved expression, "I can see your face." While he does finally release your arm, it was only in order for him to pull you flush against his body. His arm tightens around your waist as he presses the tip of his nose against the top of your head, inhaling your somewhat familiar scent. "I was always hoping we'd cross paths one day. I trained for years with Zaveid, practicing and practicing. I had him teach me every Wind arte he knew. Artes he didn't know of, I personally studied and researched myself. If there was anyone using a Wind-elemental arte, I'd notice in a heartbeat." He smiles wryly. "Granted, it led to many awkward confrontations when the user turned out to not be you. But I never stopped hoping."

Stuck between feeling embarrassed and delighted, you settle for returning his embrace. "And here you are," you happily announce.

He laughs. "Here I am."

You pause. "Mikleo, you've really grown up, haven't you?"

"I had no choice but to grow up. If I didn't, you'd always treat me like a brat just because you're a few decades older." Mikleo huffs as he remembers your teasing mannerism in the past.

Sensing his thoughts, you giggle. "I'm sorry about that, okay? I just thought you were the cutest seraph I've ever met."

Mikleo sighs deeply. "It doesn't make me feel any less displeased to know that."

"What can I do to make it up for my dear Meebo?" He strengthens his hold to send a warning. You playfully laugh at his unchanged reaction to his least favorite nickname. Mikleo whispers your name. You tilt your head upward. "Hm?"

His staff clatters against the ground, but the sound doesn't even register in your mind. The only sensation you can feel is the warm moisture of Mikleo's lips against your own. His fingers are buried into your locks while his head is lowered to accommodate for the difference in height. You don't hesitate to wrap your arms around his neck to pull him even closer. It feels natural. As though the both of you had kissed before many times. Mikleo doesn't deepen the kiss, only savoring it as is for a few more moments before parting slightly. The gap between your lips is minuscule, and even as he speaks they continue to touch, "Stay with me to make up for lost time."

You don't respond with words and instead kiss him again.

Mikleo happily accepts your unvoiced answer.


End file.
